I Surrender
by green-eyed-angel
Summary: Talents are revealed and feelings are displade at Hogwarts 1st ever Talent Show...Set in 7th year. AU OOC SSHG RR PLEASE.Chapter 4 is up It's time for Hermione's performance.
1. Chapter 1

D/ I do not own Harry Potter…. I swear. Although I think it's a good thing that I don't own Severus (EVIL GRIN)

A/N Alright here is the start of my first chapter fic, I've always told myself if I ever wrote a fanfic I'd want to write this kind. So I've had the ideas for this for a while, it is so fun to finally be able to put these ideas into a story PLEASE enjoy!

"What the hell Albus have you gone mad you… you… bloody old coot" Professor Snape roared stepping closer to him then continued his rage.

"You want me to do what? You know I despise every thing like this and you are still making me do it," he said looking at the floor knowing he was already defeated.

"Come on my dear boy its not going to be as horrible as your making it out to be, I actually think you might end up enjoying it, you might even dare I say…? Have fun," Albus said with that damn knowing twinkle in his eye knowing he already won this battle.

"Fine" he said through clenched teeth and continued. " I will do it but I will not and I repeat, I will not participate what so ever." He said then left, leaving Albus laughing to himself.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

It was here, the most anticipated day at Hogwarts since last month, it was Friday the day before the last day of school and the night of their first ever Talent Show. Everyone was finding their way to the Grand Hall laughing full of excitement wondering who was in the show? What talents were they're going to be?

The looks on their faces upon entering the Great Hall were of pure shock and disbelief, how could it change so much since dinner. In the place where the Head table usually was there now was a huge stage, with huge curtains with lights that showed the crest of each house all over it. Every couple of seconds they would change there spot, the house tables were now gone, in their place was lines of chairs with isles throughout them. There was what looked like a new Head table that faced the stage, the floor in front of the stage was opened up so you could stand directly in front of the stage so you could get up close and personal. Most of them were in aw of every thing that they laid their eyes on for they had never seen anything like it; it was set up exactly like a muggle concert.

For the next twenty minutes all the students pilled into the Great Hall to find a good spot, all were happy they were allowed to sit were ever they wanted for once they weren't sorted by their houses.

Backstage was even crazier, everyone was hurrying around trying to change and do last minute hair and make up checks. You could here some practicing their performances some better than others. Tonight was going to be great and by some of the performances that were going to go on tonight it was going to be pretty unforgettable.

"Hermione are you sure that you want go through with it, aren't you at least a little…scared? Ginny asked shocked by her best friends newfound bravery.

"Ginny you wouldn't be afraid either, if you wanted this as much as I do" she said her nervousness only showing in her voice.

"Alright fine I just want you to know no matter what happens I'm here for you," Ginny said reassuringly

"I know," Hermione said and smiled pulling Ginny into a hug.

"How do we look?" The girls heard and turned to see Harry and Ron standing there with their biggest grins unable to hide their excitement.

"You two do realize the whole entire schools out there don't you." Ginny said looking at their attire trying to hide her laughter.

"What do you mean we look hip man?" Ron said trying his hardest to sound American but failed completely.

"Yeah we look fly," Harry piped in flinging his arms turning his fingers into some kind sign.

That was all it took Hermione and Ginny lost it, they were practically rolling on the floor from their laughter.

"We're sorry" Hermione said this time able to control her laughter she continued, "Really the chicks are going to dig you guys," she said losing control of her laughter this time.

"Come on Harry, they don't have style, their just jealous they don't look this pimpin" Ron said and they walked away both looking as if the were limping, but Hermione and Ginny new they were trying to walk like the muggles they were impersonating, causing them to both to bust into a side piercing laugh.

"I can not wait to see what they are going to do" Ginny said wiping her tears away from all the laughing she just painfully endured.

"Yeah that will definitely be one of the most memorable acts for sure" Said Hermione turning to look at Ginny.

"I would pay to see them tonight, I wouldn't miss it for world," Ginny said and they both started laughing again both imagining what dumb and dumber were going to do.

"Alright lets finish getting ready," said Hermione

"Yeah now we have to fix our eye makeup," said Ginny and they both turned to their mirrors to finish getting ready for their performances.

Out in the Great Hall all the students were waiting patiently. The teachers were seated at what was their Head table but tonight it was the judge's table, Albus and all the Professors were seated in their seats all looking completely delighted to be there. All accept one, Professor Snape he obviously was pissed off. Pissed because not only did he have to sit through it, he had to judge the dunderheads, but also he was even more pissed at Albus because he was the one making him do it.

He sat fidgeting impatiently in his seat, he looked down and saw the form of acts for the show. He decided he mine as well see who he was going to have to painfully watch tonight, while he was going down the list of names he came across a name he did not aspect to see.

_Ms. Granger_ he thought _I guess I have one thing_ _to look forward to_, _I wonder what she's doing Mmm… maybe she's dancing. I'd sit through this hell for hours if I could_ … He was jolted from his thoughts to look up and see Remus standing on the stage

"Attention every one," everyone heard and looked to the stage and saw Professor Remus Lupin standing there.

"Good Evening everybody are we all excited to be here" he said and heard a roar of "Yeas" coming from the crowed in front of him.

_Does it look like I'm fucking excided? _Professor Snape thought to himself, rubbing his temples already getting a headache from the noise and it hasn't even started yet

"Alright I'll take that as a yes" he said laughing and continued.

"Tonight is going to be with out a doubt one of the most memorable events ever to happen here at Hogwarts, there will be many acts tonight and all will be judged by the Professors, the winners will be announced at the end of the show" Professor Lupin said walking towards the side of the stage and continued on.

"Now for our first act" he said everyone looking at the stage staring at the curtains hoping to see who was behind it, the curtain went from having all of the house crests to only having one huge Gryffindor crest with that a roar of screams came from the audience all obviously from that house.

"We have the very popular Harry Potter and Ron Weasly singing This Is How We Do It," Remus said stepping out of view.

_Oh holy hell what have I done to deserve this, wait... just think of seeing Ms. Granger shaking her thing on stage… ah yes. Maybe that bloody old coot_ _was right I just might enjoy myself_. Professor Snape thought with one of his classic smirks.

The curtains slowly started to open and all you could see was Harry and Ron with their backs to the crowd, all of a sudden music came blaring over the speakers they turned around and started dancing their way to the front of the stage. They were wearing what you would call muggle old school rappers clothing, the look was hilarious but also suited them very well all girls started screaming and dancing.

All of a sudden you heard Harry and Ron both at the same time sing. "_THIS IS HOW WE DO IT."_

Then swaying from side to side and bobbing his head with his body movements Harry sang.

_This is how we do it, its Friday night_

_And I feel all right _

_The party's here on the West side_

_So I reach for my 40 and I turn it up_

_Designated drive take the keys to my truck_

_Hit the shore 'cause I'm faded Honeys in the street say, "Monty yo we made it!"_

_It feels so good in my hood tonight The summertime skirts and the guys in Kani _

_All the gang bangers forgot about the drive-by_

_You gotta get your grove on, before you go get paid _

_So tip up your cup and throw your hands up_

_And let me hear the party say _

Ron was at the edge of the stage, waving his hands in the air for everyone to get up and start dancing. When they got everyone to dance along with them they continued on singing.

I'm kinda buzzed and it' all because...This how we do it

South Central does it like nobody does... This is how we do it

To all my neighbors you got much flava... This is how we do it

Let's flip the track, bring the old school back... This is how we do it

Everyone was dancing the very few that actually new the song, sang along, everyone was in aw of them they were flawless so smooth.

_This__is how_we _do it_,_all hands are in the air_

_And wave them from here to there_

_If you're an O.G. or a wanna-be playa_

_You see the hood's been good to me_

_Ever since I was a lower-case G_

_But I'm a big G, the girls see I got the money _

_Hundred dollar bills y'all_

With that Harry reached in side his pockets and pulled out a wad of obviously fake hundred dollar bills and threw them into the audience. All the girls went crazy and screamed for them. Harry and Ron continued on singing loving every minute of attention they were getting.

_You were from where I'm from then you would know _

_That I gotta get mine in a big black truck You can get yours in a '64_

_Whatever it is, the party's underway_

_So tip up your cup and throw your hands up_

_And let me hear the party say_

_I'm kinda buzzed and it's all because...__This is how we do it_

_Ooh South Central does it like nobody does... This is how we do it_

_To all my neighbors you got much flava...This is how we do it_

_Let's flip the track, bring the old school back... This is how we do it_

Harry and Ron were both dancing next to each other then Ron stepped forward and started rapping flawlessly.

Once upon a time in'94 

_Montell made no money and life was sure slow _

_All they said was 6'8" he stood _

_And people thought the music that he made was good_

_There lived a D.J. and Pual was his name _

_He came up to Monty, this is what he said_

_You and O.G. are gonna make some cash_

_Sell a million records and we'll make a dash_

And with that Ron started doing the robot and every girl there went crazy for him. They both continued to sing the last of the song dancing and getting all the girls wired up.

_Oh I'm buzzing because... This is how we do it_

_South Central does it like nobody does... This is how we do it_

_To all my neighbors you got much flava... This is how we do it _

_I'll never come back on a old school track... This is how we do it _

_I'm kinda buzzed and it's all because... This is how we do it_

Then with Harry putting his own twist on the song he sang.

_Hogwarts does it like nobody does, nobody does... This is how we do it_

_Strait up comin' from the West side... This is how we do it_

_HP's got the flava, yeah... This is how we do it_

_And Ron does it like nobody, does... This is how we do it_

_Come on now, Def Jam, you know what it is... This is how we do it_

_This is how we do it_

One last time walking to the edge of the stage they sang.

_THIS IS HOW WE DO IT BABY!_

The crowd went wild and the judges gave them a standing ovation, Harry and Ron were thrilled. They left the stage to be greeted with an extremely excited Hermione and Ginny.

"How did we do?" they both asked at the same time, both with huge grins knowing they did awesome.

"Oh my god you guys blew everyone away, I don't even want to go now I'm going to look like shit out there now" Ginny said still very excited from there performance.

"Yeah, none of us are going to want to go out there now, but that's OK cause you guys deserved it. To go out there looking like that and have everyone still love you guys, Wow I'm still in shock.

"Hey that was the whole reason we wanted to go first, we wanted to get the party started" Harry said still smiling from ear to ear.

"Who said you got the party started Potter?" Draco said giving Harry his usual stare down.

"They won't know what hits them when we get out there," he said pointing Zabini and Nott who were standing in Crabbe and Goyle's usual spots.

"Just wait Potter, you'll cry when you see the response I get," he said in his normal teasing tone then walked away taking his two new tag a longs following right behind him.

Harry just shook his head and turned back to his friends.

"Come on Ron lets go check on Nevile he's probably even more nervous now." He said they both gave Ginny and Hermione good luck hugs and left.

"OH my god did you see how sexy Draco looked" Ginny said waving her hand in her face as if she was hot.

"You should tell him, I think he likes you too Gin"

"What are you crazy, what are you smoking? He does not like me"

"Yes he does, I can just tell." Hermione said reassuringly.

"Ooo I'm so going to be out in that front row we he's up, I'm not missing him for nothing" She unable to hide the extreme excitement in her voice.

"Alright lets go practice, your up in a little while," Hermione reminded Ginny.

Everyone at the judge's table were marking their scores. Albus turned to Severus.

"Is it as bad as you thought, you have to admit that Harry and Ron were very entertaining," he told Severus with laughter in his voice.

"That was the worst thing I've ever had to witness, Albus have you gone mad?" he asked with his usual sneer.

"Just wait my dear boy, give it time you'll change your mind," Albus retorted. Then thinking to him self.

_I know the one who will do just that, and when she does he's not going to know what to do._

**A/N So what do you think? Should I continue? I'd love to know what you thought REVIEW PLEASE!**

Ron does the robot

Draco pulls Ginny up on stage and sings to her


	2. Chapter 2

**D/ I do not own Harry Potter… I swear. Although I think it's a good thing that I don't own Severus…(_EVIL GRIN)_**

**A/N Here it is the second chapter. Hope you like it, now go read! **

After painfully watching a first year sing, a third year dance, and a sixth year do a stand up comedy show. Professor Snape was ready hex Albus into next week.

_That's It, I can't handle it anymore, I'm going to go mad, and now I have to sit here and watch Neville. How the hell am I going to stay sane? They're going to have to take me out of here in a strait jacket._ Then looking down to see how many were left he saw that Hermione was only two acts away.

_Yes… soon I will be relived from this craziness I'm defiantly going to like this more… much more._

He was again interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Remus starting to announce who was next.

" Is everyone enjoying them selves so far, all right now for our next act," he said and turns to go off the stage. Again there was a huge Gryffindor crest.

"We have Neville Longbottom singing Stand," He announced and everyone was quiet. Everyone was in shock because they never expected to see him up there.

The music started to play and he started to clap his hands in the air and motioned for everyone to do the same and started to sing.

"You feel like a candle a hurricane Just like a picture with a 

_Broken frame_

_Alone and helpless,_

_Like you've lost your fight_

_But you'll be alright you'll be alright"_

"_Cause when push come to shove_

_You taste what you're made of_

_You might bend till you break_

'_Cause it's all you look up _

_Decide you've had enough _

_You get mad you get strong_

_Wipe your hands shake it off_

_Then you stand"_

"_Life's like a novel with the end_

_Ripped out _

_The edge of a canyon with only_

_One-way down_

_Take what you're given before_

_It's gone_

_And start holdin on, keep holdin on"_

"_Cause when push comes to shove_

_You taste what you're made off_

_You might bend till you break_

'_Cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough_

_You get mad you get strong _

_Wipe your hands shake it off_

_Then you stand then you stand"_

"_Every time you get up _

_And get back in the race_

_One more, small piece of you_

_Starts to fall into place-Yeah"_

"_Cause when push comes to shove_

_You taste what you're made of_

_You might bend till you break_

'_Cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough_

_You get mad you get strong_

_Wipe your hands shake it off_

_Then you stand then you stand"_

"_Yeah, then you stand-Yeah_

_Yeah, baby_

_Woo hoo, woo hoo, woo hoo_

_Than you stand-Yeah"_

When he finished there was a roar of Yeas, screams and whistles along with a standing ovation he was in pure shock he waved a Thanks. Bowed then practically skipped off the stage.

Severus sat watching Neville leaving the stage _That explains a lot, I've always wondered about that boy._

Backstage Hermione was helping Ginny finish getting ready. She was up next, she was so nervous. Hermione was trying to calm her but everything she tried failed.

"Come on Ginny your going to be brilliant you know that, you're going to blow them away. You have so much talent don't waste it because of a few butterflies in your stomach" Hermione told her.

"Butterflies, butterflies let me tell you this, there is something going on in my stomach and there is no way in hell that its butterflies…OH SHIT! I think I'm going to be sick," Ginny said looking horrified by her overwhelming feeling of sickness.

"Ginny your going to be fine," Hermione said slowly hoping she would understand her better and calm down.

"I can't …I can't do it, what was I thinking?" she said

"Ginny your up" Remus told her.

"Ok, for our next act we have Ginny Weasly singing Unwritten," Professor Remus announced.

Ginny slowly made her way to the middle of the stage, telling her self that she hoped Draco wasn't watching, for this could end up being her most embarrassing moment ever and he was the last one she wanted to witness it.

The music started and she got this overwhelming feeling of confidence. She grabbed the microphone from the stand and started to dance, she was bare foot so she flowed freely on the stage, and she started to sing effortlessly.

"_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning, the pens in my hand ending unplanned"_

"_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up a dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you could almost taste it_

_Release your inhabitations"_

"_Feel the rain on you skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest I still unwritten"_

"I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines

_We've been condition to not make mistakes but I can't live that way"_

"_Staring at a blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window _

Let the sun illuminate words you cannot find 

_So close you could almost taste it_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_Release your inhibitions_"

Then she stopped singing while the music continued and started spinning and dancing as if she was actually playing in the rain, and then continued singing.

"_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

No one else no one else 

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open _

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten"_

Again the crowed went wild, and yet again was amazed by a student they see every day showing the their unknown talent.

Backstage Ginny was meet by a very proud Hermione.

"How bad was I?" she asked Hermione wincing as if she didn't really want to hear the truth assuming that it was going to be bad.

"If I can be half as good as you just were, when I get out there. I will be very happy," she told her.

"Hermione thanks, but I know that as soon as you get done out they're no one will even remember other people performed tonight. You will be amazing." She told Hermione then pulled her into a hug.

Draco was amazed, speechless, and awestruck, how could a Weasly have this effect on him. The whole time she was out there his eye never left her. How could someone so little have so much power over him? Yet she doesn't even know that she had this effect on him, how do I tell her? Should I tell her? He thought to himself.

"Draco, knott Zambine, you guys are up" Draco was ripped from his thoughts by Remus.

Severus was ready to run, but the one thing that was keeping him there was only one act away._ I can't leave yet, I haven't sat though this hell for nothing I deserve it, at least Draco's next he can't be that bad._

Professor Remus was again ready to announce the next performance. He stood to the side of the stage, all of a sudden the whole Great Hall went pitch black, all you could see was the huge Slytherin crest that was shown on the curtain.

_That's more like._ Severus thought looking at his own house crest. _Just leave it to Draco to add a dramatic flare to the night._

"Alright are next performers are Draco, Nott and Zabini they will be singing…."

A/N I'm SORRY I would never leave a cliffy I hate them too, but it is 4am right now and I'm too tired. I wouldn't give this performance justice if I wrote it right now, I will post it ASAP I promise. Also Thank you to all who REVIEWED keep them coming PLEASE! GO, GO, GO, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMER/"What the hell do you think your doing?" I said franticly. "Give them back," I pleaded**.

"**Miss you do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does so we have to take them," said the man **

"**Wha…wha…what do you mean you have take them," I said sadly "Can't we share them" I said with a tear streaming down my face.**

"**No," he demanded.**

**"If I give them all back nicely without a fight, could I keep Severus?" asked shyly.**

**"Absolutely not" He said then left taking all of them with him including my Severus. Leaving me wallowing in my sadness**.

**THAT MEANS THAT SADLY I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to my sister I myself am not a bigfan of Draco butshe love's, love's, love's Draco, she will hate some parts but will love most. She has been dying for this chapter so here it is hope everyone likes it.**

Ginny made her way though the darkness to the front of the stage. Her heart was pounding with anticipation; she had never wanted to see something so badly. She looked up and saw the huge Slytherin crest and smiled to herself, she was jerked from her thoughts by Professor. Remus.

"Alright are next performers are Draco, Nott, Zambini, they will be singing, If You Want It To Be Good Girl (Get Yourself A Bad Boy)

The curtain opened and a spotlight was shown on Draco, every girl in the room gasped. The music started and they started to sing.

Draco:

"If you want it to be good girl" 

All 3:

"Get yourself a bad boy" 

All three walked to the front of the stage all in different directions, Draco was in the middle. He looked in the audience and saw Ginny staring at him wide eyed and he winked at her, she gave him a huge smile and small wave in which made him wink at her again.

Draco:

"Yeah I this Ooh Yeah Ooh Oow

If you want it to be wild  
Gotta know just who to dial, baby

And that's me

If you really like it hot Get someone who hits the spot, honey

Oh, yes"

Nott:

"And if you wanna get it done Babe you gotta get the one

The one who's got it got it goin on"

Zamdini:

"And if you wanna make it last Gotta know just who to ask

_Babe he's gotta be the best (tonight it's me)"_

_Draco:_

"_If you want it to be good, girl_

_Get your self a bad boy"_

_All 3:_

"_If you really want it good, girl_

_Get yourself a bad boy_

_Get it like it could be, would be_

_Yeah like it should be _

_If you want it to be good girl _

_Get yourself a bad boy"_

All three were dancing, Draco went back to the spot where Ginny was, and started trusting his hips and ran his fingers threw his hair. Then bringing his hands to his waist he grabbed his shirt removed it which left him in a black tank top. Almost causing Ginny to faint, looking into her eyes he sang

_Draco:_

"_If you like it innovative_

_Better get someone creative, honey" _

_All 3:_

"_Yes"_

_Draco:_

"_If you want it to be jamming_

_Gotta get somebody slammin' baby"_

_Nott:_

"_And if you wanna get it done_

_Babe you gotta get the one _

_The one who's got it goin on"_

_Zambini:_

"_And if you want to make it last_

_Gotta know just who to ask_

_Babe he's gotta be the best" _

_Draco:_

"_And that's me _

_If you want it to be good, girl_

_Get yourself a bad boy"_

At this point Draco removed his tank top leaving him shirtless, he walked to the edge where Ginny was, motioned for her to come to him and pulled her up on the stage. Once she was on the stage he pulled her close to him, he took her left arm and brought it up around his neck he then put his right arm around his waist and danced with her while he sang

_All 3:_

"_If you really want it good, girl_

_Get yourself a bad boy _

_Get it like it could be, would be_

_Yeah, like it should be_

_If you want it to be good girl"_

Draco spun Ginny around so that her back was to his front he brought his arm around her waist to bring her close to him. His lips lightly brushed her ear, which caused her to shiver and tilt her head back on to his shoulder, he continued to sing to her.

_Draco:_

"_And that's me"_

_Draco:_

"_Now listen" _

_All 3:_

"_These are things"_

_Draco:_

"_Your Mama shouldn't know"_

_All 3:_

"_These are things"_

_Draco:_

"_I really wanna show you"_

_All:_

"_These are things"_

_Draco:_

"_I wanna show you how" _

_All 3:_

"_So won't you let me show you right now"_

_Draco:_

"_Oooh, baby"_

He let go of her and walked away from her and continued singing.

_Nott:_

"_And if you wanna get it done_

_Babe you gotta get the one _

_The one who's got it goin on"_

_Zambini:_

"_And if you wanna make it last_

_Gotta know just who to ask _

_Baby's got to be the best"_

_Draco:_

"_And that's me and my_

_If you want it to be good, girl_

_Get yourself a bad boy"_

_All 3:_

"_If you really want it good, girl"_

_Draco:_

"_Get yourself a bad boy_

_Get it like it could be, would be_

_Yeah, like it should be"_

_All:_

"_If you want it good_

_Gotta be like it should_

_Yeah, if you really like it good"_

_Draco;_

"_If you really want it good" _

_All 3:_

"_Oh, I like it"_

_Draco:_

"_If you really want it good"_

_All 3:_

"_If you really"_

_Draco:_

"_Yeah I'm your bad boy, your bad boy_

_If you really want it good"_

_All 3:_

"_Oh Yeah"_

_Draco:_

"_If you really want it good"_

_All 3:_

"_I like this"_

_Draco:_

"_If you really want it good"_

Draco made his way back to Ginny and grabbed her by the waist again pulling her to make her face to face him. With his mouth inches away from her mouth, he finished singing, it took everything in her not to kiss him.

_All 3:_

"_Oh you want it bad baby_

_If you really want it bad!"_

With that it went pitch black again she could still feel his warm breath and said.

"Dra…" he stopped her with a deep passionate kiss that seemed like it was going to last forever but stopped sooner than they both wanted it to. As soon as he let go of her the lights came back on she looked for him, but he was nowhere in sight. She stood there in shock and she heard a loud roar clapping Oohs and Ahs she turned to the audience bowed and left the stage.

Backstage Draco, Nott, Zambini were talking to Crab and Goyle.

"I told you ass holes I could do it, she was all over me out there and she so thinks that Iwant her. That's what you get, don't ever fucking bet me cause you'll lose every single fucking time," Draco said with venom in his voice

"You know what this means right? You guy now have to change your performance and do whatever the hell I want you to do. Now what should I make you two do?" He asked giving them his evilest look.

Grab and Goyle just stared at him full of fear from wondering what he was going to make them do in front of the whole school.

" I know…," he said.

A/N SORRY to leave you with a cliffy again. I really suck I know, but it's 3:30am and I'm dead tired I can't write any more. I hope you liked this chapter it was so fun to write and I love that song, there is no other song better made for Draco than that song. Do you know who sings it? Now go REVIEW and let me know what you think PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

**D/ I don't own Harry Potter…Damn…but it's probably a good thing that I don't own Severus…(**_**EVIL GRIN**)_

**A/N Here it is the chapter you all have been waiting for, I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now go read Enjoy**!

Professor Rebus walked out clapping his hands along with the audience, as soon as Draco's Nott and Zabini's performance was over, he said looking into the audience of screaming students.

"I see all the girls and…oh…um…and some boys liked their performance," he said acwardly.

Severus sat there his palms were sweating he was going mad waiting for her performance.

_Yes, she is next I will see my beautiful Hermione soon, so soon, any moment now._

Backstage Ginny was looking at her friend in utter shock.

"How can you be so calm? I know Gryffindor are supposed to be brave and all, but Hermione you are beyond brave. Do you fear anything? Ginny asked.

"Just because I am calm, does not mean that I 'm not scared. I'm just not allowing it to get to me, if I do, do really think I would step one foot out there?" she told Ginny

"Alright, I know you know that I will be right here when it is over if you need me" Ginny told giving her a huge good luck hug.

"Hermione were ready for you" Remus told her.

Hermione turned to Ginny, she smiled closed her eyes took in a deep breath turn and made her way to the stage.

"Alright for are next performance we have Hermione Granger singing I Surrender"

Severus held his breath as the curtains slowly opened, when he caught a glimpse of her he inhaled as if he was drowning and finally made it up fresh air. He was in aw of her, she was breathtakingly beautiful, she had on a silk green dress that came above her knees. It fit her every curve it flowed at her every move, almost as if the dress was wearing her.

Hermione stood in the middle of the stage with the microphone in her hand looking at the ground not wanting to make eye contact with anybody for fear of losing any confidence that she had left. Sill looking at the ground she silently said to herself, "Please let this be worth it".

The music started and she slowly lifted her head to peer into the audience still not making eye contact with anyone for the fear of not being able to continue. She softly started to sing.

_There's so much life, I've left to live_

_And this fire's burning still_

_ As I watch you look at me I think I can find the will_

_ To stand for everything_

_ And forsake the solid ground_

_ And give up this fear within_

_ What would happen if they ever kne_

_ I'm in love with you_

Finally becoming more confident she started to walk around the stage, she ended up at the front edge of the stage. She looked down into the audience and motioned for the students directly below her to move aside, and with a snap of her fingers stairs appeared. Walking down she sang.

_ Cause I'd surrender everything_

_ To feel the chance to live again_

_I reach to you, I know you can feel it to _

_ A thousand dreams I still believe _

_ I'd make you give them all to me_

_ I'd hold them in my arm_

_ And never let go _

_ I surrender_

Severus watched her as she walked threw the audience, trying with everything he had not to look at her with the true passion he held for her, that was the last thing he needed he thought to himself.

_Keep it together, I need to remember I'm the bastard that has no emotions let alone shows them, if they see what I truly feel it will be the end of me._

Keeping his feelings for her hidden was one of the hardest things he has ever had to do. Doing his best he continued to watch her as she sang.

_Cause I'd surrender everything_

_To feel the chance to live again_

_I reach to you_

_I know you can feel it too_

_I surrender_

Hermione could hear her heart beat over the music, as she made her way to the judge's table she walked up to it, as she passed Professor Dumbledor he gave her a small wink. With Dumblebor giving her more confidence she slowly started to walk and continued to sing.

Knowing his eyes were on her, she slowly made her way towards him. Coming up behind him, she put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to jerk around to where he was facing her, a look of pure shock and confusion was on his face. Hermione put her finger up to her mouth telling him to keep quite and to listen, then looking directly into his eyes she continued to sing.

_Every night's, getting longer _

_And this fire's burning stronger, baby_

_I swallow my pride, and I'll be alive_

_Did you hear my call?_

_I surrender all_

Hermione feeling that this was know or never bravely sat on his lap facing him as if she was straddling him reaching one arm around his neck and again looking directly into his eyes she continued to sing. He just stared at her, he was absolutely dumbfounded he didn't know weather he should throw her off or kiss her.

_Right here right now _

_I give my life to live again_

_I break free_

_Take me_

_I surrender all to you _

Then softly touching his check she sang once more.

_I Surrender_

Severus did not know what to do he was mesmerised but yet very angry with her, with his anger winning he quickly stood up forgetting she was on his lap almost knocking her to the floor but caught her just in time. He helped her stand up then grabbing her arm and forcefully took her out of the Great Hall. Hermione could hear the applause that was meant for her as they entered the empty hallway. Quickly turning to her he said.

"Who the hell do you think you are putting on a show like that for everyone to see?" he hissed.

"I…I…just…" Hermione tried to say but couldn't as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"What…? You don't already get enough attention from being part of the Golden trio, you had to go and make me look a fool just so you could get more, you knew the way I felt about you and you had to go and make a mockery out of it." This time with even more fierce than the last.

"No…no…you're wrong, everything I just did out there, I meant it, it was the only way I could tell…" she said in between her sobs.

With his anger cooling down he asked in a still stern voice.

"Why…why did you have to do it in front of everyone?" he asked, with hesitation in his voice he continued.

"Out there, I couldn't show them what I truly feel about you Hermione no one is allowed to know. The things I feel I'm not supposed to feel it's wrong but I can't help it." He said with his voice softening.

"They can't know that I wake up everyday hoping that I don't have to see you, but hope that I do, that you make every hair on my body stand on end with just one glance. And now your voice when you just sang to me, you were an angel, words can not describe what I feel for you, I couldn't let them see…"

"I don't care what they think," I cut in. "I only did it to show you that I feel the same way. That I'm not afraid of anyone knowing, I'm of age and I graduate tomorrow who cares, Severus we can be together with no fears no guilt nothing can or will hold us back." She said threw her tears.

Severus steeped closer to her and looked down at her, he took his hand and wiped her tears with his thumb and said.

"They also couldn't see… they couldn't see me do this…" he said grabbing her face and pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

**A/N I truly am sorry for this cliffy damn I need to stop. Truth is I have tried to get this chapter out for days now, I'm helping my Grandpa move and I can only write at night right now so every time I go to write I fall asleep, Sorry. I really wanted to get this chapter out, so I'm giving you what I got right now,I know lots of you have been waiting very patently and I Thank You for that. I truly hope it was worth the wait and there is so much more to come. **

**Thank You to all those who have reviewed and to those who have read it and enjoyed it, can't wait for more Reviews. Now go tell me what you thought of this chapter, PLEASE. **


End file.
